


Thank you very much

by HashiHimee



Series: Soulmates' misadventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of drama, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Female Senju Hashirama, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, I don't know what else I have to tag, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Naruto Founders Era, Shenanigans, Soulmates, Swearing, author is chakra depleted, mention of other characters, some kind of canon magically appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: In which Madara Uchiha loses all his supposed cool, Tobirama Senju is a useless gay in love, Izuna Uchiha doesn’t have any kind of control over anything, especially himself, and Hashirama Senju is chill as fuck accepting everything life keep throwing her way.Follow the misadventures of this four idiots who are trying to manage their life without killing somebody, strangling their soulmates, destroying the village or going completely crazy and failing miserably, or something like that.Shenanigans, craziness, helplessness and love all over the place, always in the wrong place, but they’re meant to be.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Soulmates' misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685539
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.  
> I would like to say that this is not my fault and that I don’t know what happened.  
> What I know is that this was supposed to be a 2K words long funny and fluff story written for fun but then… characters happened, that’s what!  
> They literally write this story and I don’t know how but this turned out to be a 9K words long story, the first part of a series according to my exhausted brain, with a lot of feelings, a bit of drama (how?) more characters and more emotions (!) and, apparently, this already has a sequel (again, how?!)  
> And in the middle of this all there is also some kind of canon, like real canon minna-san! (This has upset me more than anything since in this house I don’t do canon, like, at all because I’ve always thought I was incapable of canon but, hey!)  
> (I’m sorry, I’m kind of chakra depleted.)  
> I… I don’t even know what to say anymore but this was not how I imagined things to work out in the end.
> 
> Please, comment and let me know what do you think because your opinion is very much appreciated and I can only hope you will enjoy this silly story as much as I have.
> 
> -Hh

Madara was fine the way he was. Perfectly fine.

He didn’t need a soulmate, he didn’t want a soulmate. He was perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Madara groaned.

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course.

The lines all over his left side, on his shoulder, chest and down his back, weren’t the mark of his soulmate. They weren’t. Obviously. They were not. As they were not in the past three weeks.

Madara groaned again.

Fuck.

Warm brown, dark green and a hint of deep red. The lines forming roots and branches and leaves over his skin stayed there, unmoving, even if Madara glared at them willing them to leave and retreat from where they had come from. They stayed there as in the past three weeks.

Fucking fuck.

Why?

Where, along the line, had he done something wrong? Why was the universe punishing him?

He was a great shinobi, a good leader, powerful and trusted.

He didn’t deserve _this_. As he hadn’t deserved this for the past three weeks.

Madara groaned a third time before wearing his blue training outfit, pulling his hair in a high ponytail and heading into the forest surrounding the compound.

Training. That was it. He would train and this mess would sort itself out.

Perfect plan.

In the middle of a kata Madara sensed the presence of his little brother approaching and obviously, because he was a grown ass ninja, ignored him in favor of continuing his training.

Not because he didn’t want to talk about soulmates. Absolutely not for this reason.

With a chakra enhanced punch Madara destroyed the last of the mannequins and then waited, sweat dripping down his forehead, neck and back. Gross. He needed a shower.

Izuna just quirked his perfect right eyebrow, expression completely blank, hands on his hips and waited looking straight into his eyes.

Madara stared back.

He was a great shinobi, a good leader, powerful and trusted. He was a grown ass ninja and didn’t fear his little brother’s stare. No. Absolutely no.

Izuna kept staring and a bit of sweat rolled down Madara’s temple. He will not lose this staring contest.

He was a master of the stare-no-jutsu. He was Madara Uchiha, for Kami’s sake.

Izuna opened his lips to speak and Madara teleported away.

Not because he didn’t want to talk about soulmates. Absolutely not for this reason. He had things to do. Yeah. Grown-ass-ninja things to do. Like not talking about his soulmate with his little brother.

Madara groaned appearing in the middle of a river far, far away from his brother’s judging stares and disapproving stance and all his problems.

Madara groaned again for good measure and then flopped down cross legged, arms crossed over his chest, in the middle of the river, and absolutely did not pout. 

Madara kept glaring at the sheer nothing in front of him until he remembered he was still gross from the training and deserved a river bath. Yeah. Not because going back home for shower would mean face Izuna and his disapproving look.

Absolutely not for this reason.

Grown ass ninja his ass.

-

“We have to do something.”

Tobirama kept looking at seal he was working on. Izuna pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tobirama kept studying the seal and Izuna glared at the seal first and then at Tobirama.

Izuna prepared a weak katon aimed at the paper spread over the table and Tobirama simply activated a barrier, effectively protecting his hard work.

Izuna reinforced his affronted glare and Tobirama knitted his brows.

“You’re useless.”

“Madara is home. Go annoy your brother.”

Izuna glared some more and then teleported away, finally leaving him alone.

Tobirama groaned, then sighed.

Why?

Where, along the line, had he done something wrong? Why was the universe punishing him?

He didn’t deserve this.

Tobirama glared at his right thigh, where his soulmate mark was located, then sighed, defeated.

They really did have to do something.

_He_ had to do something. This mess wouldn’t sort itself out.

Tobirama sighed again and then headed outside following his sister’s chakra.

He needed advice.

-

Izuna paled looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

_That_ wasn’t there this morning.

Dark blue, light blue and white swirls all over his left thigh and hip, a little bit of purple.

Holy shit. His soulmate mark.

Water and waves all around his thigh and hip.

He was doomed.

-

“I’ve known since I was twelve. I’ll keep waiting.”

“You what? How?”

“It’s not a science. Everyone is different.”

“What can I do?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What for? It wasn’t like you, or me for the matter, could do anything.”

“And what do I do now?”

“Soulmate related? Whatever you want. Talk to him, ignore him, wait, hang out. There are no rules nor a manual. You can do whatever you want. You’ve done what you wanted for the past four months.”

“Who knows about your mark?”

“You and I.”

“Ok. Wanna see mine?” 

“Otouto. I’ve know you two were soulmates since the second time I’ve seen you two together even if nether of you had known until now, more or less. I don’t need to see your mark to know. Everything will be fine.”

“How?!”

“Girl power, I suppose.”

-

Madara had come up with a perfect plan. Ignore the problem and it would go away.

Simple like that.

The only problem in his perfect plan was that he could not ignore his leader. So maybe he should have to run away and become a missing nin. That wasn’t a problem at all. He could do that.

What he couldn’t do was abandon his unrequired, an totally unwanted, untamed and awful crush on the aforementioned leader.

Not so simple.

He had to work over his perfect plan, make it better. Yeah. He could do that.

So, like every other grown ass ninja would have done, Madara lived up to appearances and did not freak out every single time he saw his leader. Absolutely no.

He had lived up to appearances and hadn’t freaked out every single time he had seen his leader since he was sixteen, he could continue to do that.

Simple. Like. That.

The situation was horrible on so many levels Madara could not event start counting them.

Madara groaned, concealed his chakra so much that ever that jerk named Tobirama couldn’t detect him, landed on one of the tree branches near the lake and, in the shadows, started waiting.

He was not spying.

He was a great shinobi and great shinobi did not spy. They gathered information. That was what he was doing.

He was gathering information. On his leader. And unrequired crush. And, since three weeks ago, confirmed soulmate.

Of. Fucking. Course.

Madara groaned internally.

-

Tobirama was studying. In the most secluded and dark corner of the less frequented library in Konoha. Surrounded by dust and spider webs and maybe a mouse or two.

He had seals to complete. He needed to study this terrible scroll on the territorial tendencies of leopards. Yeah.

Kept telling yourself that, Tobirama.

Way to go.

Tobirama sighed.

He could not keep doing this. He needed to find a solution.

Tobirama teleported on top of the waterfall, stripped of all his clothes and, only in his blue boxer, jumped.

It was like flying.

He was free.

-

Thankfully Tobirama was nowhere to be found. Thank Kami.

Izuna was looking for some kind of comfort, or reassurance, and since his idiotic brother was also missing, and for obvious reasons Izuna could not talk to his brother about _this_ because that would be hypocritical, he started looking for the only other ever present figure in his life.

Cats.

He needed cats.

Cats understood and, most importantly, did not ask questions.

Izuna hated himself.

Now he could understand why his brother kept hiding. He too would have hidden if someone, namely his own brother, had kept asking questions.

In a clearing surrounded by cats, lots of cats, all the cats in Konoha, Izuna stared ahead unmoving and perfectly still waiting for Kami to come and take him.

He would wait until Kami himself would find him and free him from his doom.

Oh, Izuna was so doomed.

-

Hashirama needed a vacation. And maybe a bath. A long and warm, relaxing bath.

Perched on top on the office’s windowsill, Hashirama waited for the perfect moment and then landed on the roof below, starting the escape.

A long relaxing bath in the lake was what Hashirama could see in the very next future; and then spending the remaining time until dinner laying in the sun. Perfect.

A self-appointed mini vacation Hashirama gladly took weekly. Absolutely deserved.

The fact Madara kept gathering information perched on top on that particular branch every time Hashirama bathed in the lake was a bonus.

Madara gathered information on that branch since Konoha was founded.

Before that on a branch casually near where she was bathing, or training, or laying in the sun or whatever she was doing at that time.

Hashirama grinned.

She was waiting since she was twelve, more than half her life spent waiting. That didn’t mean she could not put up a show. Maybe Madara would take action that way. 

Landing near the lake, Hashirama grinned some more.

Then she stripped.

-

Oh.

Fucking. Fuck.

Madara was dead.

Madara was so. Fucking. Dead.

That wasn’t real.

No. Way.

Madara was dead and that was heaven. No other explanation possible.

For Kami’s sake.

Madara was not dead and that was hell.

For Kami’s sake!

Madara needed to flight.

Preferably ten minutes ago.

Preferably before his sharingan started spinning crazily on its own recording everything without his consent.

His sharingan was still spinning recording the seventh minute of Hashirama bathing. Before, his sharingan had recorded Hashirama stripping.

Madara had needed to run away the very moment Hashirama had landed.

Gathering information had always been a very bad, very very bad idea.

Oh Kami!

Almost ten years of information gathering and Madara had learned nothing! Nothing useful in this situation.

Madara groaned internally until his body started obeying him again and then teleported near the river.

He needed a very cold bath.

Fuck.

-

Got carried away by the river was relaxing.

What wasn’t relaxing was Madara’s distressed chakra.

Tobirama sighed. Then stood and called out for Madara.

And maybe Tobirama hadn’t thought his plan through.

Standing in the middle of the river, wearing only his blue boxer and facing Madara, Tobirama realized his mistake because Madara’s gaze zeroed in on his right thigh.

Oh fuck.

“Madara. Wait.”

Madara did not wait.

-

Kami hadn’t come so Izuna started heading home.

The cats were trailing behind him.

He wasn’t sulking. No.

Ok. Maybe he was sulking; a bit. A little bit.

Oh, he was so so doomed.

The problem wasn’t Tobirama!

The problem was his brother. Hyper protective and idiotic big brother.

Izuna wanted to cry because maybe the problem was also Tobirama.

Why?

Where, along the line, had he done something wrong? Why was the universe punishing him?

He didn’t deserve this.

He deserved peace and cats. And cookies. Lots of cookies. With ice cream.

Standing in the middle of the compound, dripping water like a human sized fountain, was Madara.

What?

Madara glared at him and Izuna took a step back before asking “Nii-san?”

“Don’t ‘nii-san’ me, you little liar!” That was a roar. Definitely.

Izuna paled and Madara kept roaring “Care to explain when you would have told me, uh?!”

“How do you know?”

“How do I know? How do I know?!”

Madara stepped forward and Izuna stepped back crying “It appeared today! You weren’t here and I needed cats!”

Izuna was this close to start crying. Madara stopped and looked at him bewildered.

Izuna did start crying and Madara hugged him.

-

Hashirama laughed right in her baby brother’s face.

A full out laughter with tears in the eyes.

Oh Kami. The sight was exhilarating.

Tobirama pouted like a four years old toddler!

Oh Kami!

Tobirama stood there dripping water on their genkan. Pouting!

When the laughter finally subsided she asked “So?”

Her brother pleaded “Nee-chan…”

She smiled, warm and reassuring, and steered her brother towards the bathroom, then she asked again “So?”

“I met Madara. And we talk. More or less.”

Hashirama raised one brow and smiled compliant willing her brother to keep explaining.

“Ok. Maybe we didn’t exactly talk. Maybe we… exchange opinions. With fists. And kicks. A couple of jutsus. But the landscape is still the same, I promise nee-chan!”

Hashirama shook her head smiling softly and gestured for her baby brother to keep going and so he did.

“And so we kind of agree that maybe we can give it a try. I mean. Not exactly. No. not at all. He’s not totally fine with the idea but. I want to try. I like him, nee-chan. Like a lot. You… you know I really like him!”

“I know, otouto. Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

She kissed his forehead then headed towards the living room smiling softly to herself. She stood there for a while then teleported on top of the mountain.

-

Madara couldn’t stand people crying; listening to their desperate sobs made him feel uncomfortable. Especially if that particular human being was his own little brother.

When Izuna’s sobs finally subsided Madara started wandering through Konoha in order to regain his internal balance.

It was pure luck, or lack of luck thereof, that Madara reached the top of the mountain.

She was there. Obviously.

Sitting cross legged, with her hair free and moving in the light breeze, meditating. The marks on her face, warm brown and deep red, were already there.

Madara sucked in a silent breath.

He could not continue like this. He had to do something.

This whole situation was nerve-wracking.

He approached her and then flopped down silently resting his weight on his hands behind his back.

Ok. Madara, you could do this.

Her expression was completely blank, that was a bit disturbing, but then she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Madara’s heart stopped. His brain stopped.

Madara was so gone.

“I think we should let them be, don’t you think, Madara?”

Madara, for once, wasn’t freaking out due to their proximity and maybe he should have been glad for that but he couldn’t speak and that was making him freak out instead.

Hashirama stood, run her hands through her hair, then nodded.

“Nice talk. We should do this again. At least we agree. Good night, Madara.”

She smirked and then was gone.

She. Fucking. Smirked.

Oh fuck.

Madara was so fucking gone. 

He remained there spacing out trying to calm his breath and racing heart. Worse than a genin during the first mission.

Madara Uchiha his ass.

-

Mornings made for wiser decisions.

Exactly.

Tobirama’s wiser decision was to wait until lunch, then find Izuna and talk.

Tobirama wasn’t good with words but he was willing to try.

Yeah. He could do this. Definitely.

He could talk to Izuna about his feeling. Absolutely.

Absolutely no.

Tobirama was freaking out so badly even his chakra was shaking.

Oh. Hashirama would kill him.

And then Madara. And Izuna!

Tobirama couldn’t do this.

So, like any other great shinobi would have done, Tobirama left teleporting one more time on top of the waterfall. He needed time, a relaxing environment and a new plan.

Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed.

-

Izuna woke up and wandered through the house. Madara was nowhere to be found again so Izuna started making breakfast.

Pinned with a shuriken on the cupboard over the sink was a blank piece of paper.

Izuna banged his head near the shuriken twice and then channeled his chakra through the paper.

_Lunch? T-_

_PS: set the paper on fire if you agree_

Izuna smiled ear to ear, then blushed, then set the paper on fire.

Izuna hummed a song while making breakfast.

-

Why?

Where, along the line, had she done something wrong? Why was the universe punishing her?

She didn’t deserve this.

She deserved peace and her usual level headed baby brother, not that mess of a man. Moreover that was a clone. Hashirama sighed.

She deserved people who listened when she spoke, not all these leaders who kept ignoring her, too.

Hashirama pinched the bridge of her nose, created a clone and left the stupid meeting. Her clone could handle itself.

Tracking down the real Tobirama was easy, he was on the rock near the top of the waterfall arranging a very nice picnic.

Nice otouto, nice!

“Need anything?”

“Flowers?”

“What about some soft grass? Better than the rocks.”

“I have a seal for that.”

“Good.”

Hashirama smiled sweetly and Tobirama whispered anxiously “You think he’ll like it?”

Hashirama shook her head, hair moving all around, and didn’t bother answering.

She smiled again then tracked down her counselor. She needed to keep Madara in check before he killed her baby brother and ruined their official first date.

Hashirama grinned.

-

Training. That was what great shinobi did. So that was what Madara was doing. Training.

Not hiding from his little brother and, mostly, from Hashirama.

He was training so he would not kill Tobirama, the jerk.

Grown. Ass. Ninja.

Yeah.

Oh fuck. He had skipped the meeting with the clans’ heads. It didn’t matter.

Hashirama was there. The jerk was there.

They could handle it.

Madara froze.

Why was Hashirama’s chakra approaching?

“Would you like to spar?”

Oh no. Madara could not spar with Hashirama. That would be the death of him. One more time.

Madara turned around to face her then nodded.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

They would spar and Madara would freak out one more time.

Madara was so dead.

-

Tobirama teleported right in the middle of the Uchiha compound and was greeted with some threatening glares so he squared his shoulders and started heading towards Madara and Izuna’s house.

After willing his fist to knock on the door Tobirama stood waiting for Izuna.

Izuna opened the door, smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

Tobirama sucked in a breath then teleported both to the waterfall.

-

A picnic.

Izuna grinned. Tobirama had arranged a picnic.

How cute?

They sat and the rocks were soft.

Holy shit. A seal!

How cute?!

They ate with the sound of running water in the background and Izuna smiled all the time.

How. Fucking. Cute!

And the food was awesome!

They laid in the sun with their pinkie intertwined for a while and when Izuna turned his head to look at his soulmate Tobirama was blushing slightly.

Izuna was doomed. Totally doomed for a complete different reason.

Izuna closed his eyes and smiled to the sun and to himself.

-

Watching Madara trying not to show he was freaking out was entertaining. Seriously.

Hashirama wanted to laugh.

They had sparred and were now sitting on the river bank with their legs in the water. It was refreshing.

“What about..”

Madara interrupted her. “Dinner tonight?”

Hashirama watched him a little bewildered. She wasn’t expecting this, but was welcomed nevertheless.

She smiled. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

“You could have sent a clone today, you know?”

Madara groaned, then face palmed.

Hashirama laughed carefree.

-

Great shinobi had plans. Since Madara was a great shinobi he had a plan.

The plan.

It was simple. Dinner and a walk.

Simple like that.

Madara could do that. He could take Hashirama out for dinner, then walk together in the moonlight then walk her home. All the while trying to find the gut to tell her how he felt.

Madara hated emotions. He didn’t understand emotions. Emotions made him freak out ever since he was sixteen!

Madara groaned. Then entered the flower shop.

Upon seeing the smug grin the Yamanaka was wearing Madara groaned again and left. Slamming the door.

Madara didn’t needed flowers after all.

-

Tobirama was ready to lay on the kotatsu and regain his mental ability.

The date had gone smoothly. They hadn’t talk but that was ok because Izuna had smiled the whole time.

Tobirama grinned.

Time to plan the second date.

And file some paperwork. He had to work on the report of the meeting.

Tobirama sighed.

-

“Izuna. I will not enter that shop a second time.”

Izuna wasn’t impressed so he crossed his arms over his chest and waited staring at his brother, hip crocked.

Madara groaned and run a hand over his face.

Izuna sighed then smiled. “Ok. Leave it to me.”

Madara nodded and Izuna headed in the direction of the Yamanaka’s flower shop with a smug grin plastered on his face.

In the end they were doing something.

Finally!

-

Madara had brought her flowers. A single flower really, but it was beautiful.

And the dinner had been delicious and intimate.

They had traded small smiles, or better Hashirama has smiled and Madara had done what he usually did instead of smiling but that was fine because Madara had blushed, they had exchanged looks and a sense of companionship and contentment.

Madara hadn’t talked much but that was ok, Hashirama had talked enough for the both of them.

They were walking near a training ground when all hell broke loose.

A fight. Between two Konoha’s nins. A fight and not a sparring match.

A. Damn. Fight.

Why?

Where, along the line, had she done something wrong? Why was the universe punishing her?

She didn’t deserve this.

She deserved this beautiful date because she was waiting since she was twelve. Thirteen years spent waiting!

Thirteen. Years.

Her date would not end with a fight.

Hashirama flared her chakra and Madara released a wave of killing intent. The two shinobis stood frozen. And then she spoke.

“You two will go home now. First thing tomorrow morning you will be in my office waiting for your punishment. Am I made myself clear?”

They nodded then disappeared.

Hashirama smiled sweetly, intertwined her arm with Madara’s and they resumed their walk.

-

One week of dating and Madara was ready to leave Konoha screaming like a genin and tearing his hair.

He couldn’t do this.

How could people do this all the time?

-

Tobirama sighed dreamily staring at the seal.

“We have to do something. Madara is awful at dating.”

Tobirama kept looking at the seal without really seeing it. Izuna pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re cute when you pout.”

Izuna blushed, sputtered an answer and teleported away.

Tobirama smiled and sighed dreamily again. Then proceeded to stare at the seal with glazed eyes.

-

Madara grunted.

Well, that was an improvement. From groans to grunts.

Izuna sighed, desperately running his hands through his hair.

“Nii-san. You need some advices.”

Madara run a hand over his face.

“Nii-san.”

Madara glared and Izuna rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine! Do as you please!”

Izuna turned around and headed back towards the compound muttering “Madara Uchiha my ass.”

-

“I think I wanna live with him.”

“Mh.”

“Maybe I’ll wear a pink dress.”

“Mh.”

“And a flower crown.”

“That will suit you, otouto.”

“Were you listening?!”

“Obviously.”

“Madara is awful at dating.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“I’ll keep waiting. He can do this. I trust him.”

-

Madara was fine the way he was. Perfectly fine.

He didn’t need advices, he didn’t want advices. He was perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Madara grunted.

Izuna kept wearing a smug expression and Madara wanted to punch him.

Madara run a hand down his face, he was doing that a lot lately, and stared at his smug brother.

Stupid smug little brother.

Madara grunted again and tried to listen to what Izuna was saying.

Dating advices. The name alone was terrifying.

Madara could not do this.

-

More than a month. Almost two months of dating, actually. Tobirama could do this.

He could ask Izuna to see their respective marks.

Yeah.

That was a reasonable request. At a reasonable time. After almost two months.

Tobirama squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and teleported to where Izuna was training.

Izuna crooked his head and Tobirama smirked.

“Wanna see my mark?”

-

Holy shit.

Tobirama’s smug grin was sex on two legs.

Izuna was doomed.

He nodded.

Tobirama started stripping and Izuna stared slack jacked and blushing fiercely.

On Tobirama’s right thigh, right in the middle, stood his soulmate mark. His soulmate mark that represented himself.

Holy. Shit.

Hot. The man was hot. The mark was hot.

A ball of fire, red, orange, yellow and some white, surrounded by sakura petals.

The. Man. Was. Hot.

“We should find a place of our own.”

The words were out of his mouth before Izuna even realized he had spoken so he slammed a hand over his mouth.

Tobirama seemed to start glowing, beamed happily, zipped back his pant and teleported away.

Izuna stared dazed at the spot where Tobirama had stood for a while then grinned brightly and resumed his training.

-

That was new.

Hashirama smirked evilly.

Madara was waiting for her near the lake instead of gathering information on top of the branch.

“So. Lake bath?”

Hashirama raised one brow and asked “Are you sure you can handle me stripping and then bathing this near to you?”

Madara choked on air. Then blushed lightly.

Hashirama shook her head smiling before saying “Turn around. I’ll tell you when you can watch.”

She stripped and halfway through the water called back “Try not to die, ok?”

Madara squared his shoulders like he was about to face an enemy but stood with his back to her.

She let herself got carried under the water and when emerged, completely wet, called for Madara to join her.

Hashirama smiled turning around. She would not peek.

-

The things between his little brother and the jerk were going smoothly. How?

Tobirama was slightly better than him at emotions but awful nevertheless.

How had he been able to do what he had done?

How was he able to do what he was doing?

Madara grunted, run a hand down his face then started looking for the jerk.

Better talk to Tobirama, social inept as himself, then his little brother.

Madara sighed.

-

Puzzled was one way to put it.

Tobirama was not expecting this.

In his confusion Tobirama spilled “I’ve shown him the mark.”

And so maybe Tobirama, again, hadn’t thought his plan through because Madara glared the promise of a painful death.

“Madara. Wait.”

That was almost a plea but Tobirama didn’t care and, for once, Madara did wait.

“I mean. I know I’m awful with words about this kind of stuff but Izuna is not so I trusted him to understand even what I couldn’t say. If this makes any sense.”

A flash of understanding crossed Madara’s eyes and Tobirama counted it a win.

-

“Was Nii-san here? Like a second ago?”

“No.”

Izuna raised both eyebrows and stared at Tobirama with clear disbelief.

Tobirama shrugged a shoulder then gestured for Izuna to follow him.

They headed towards a new complex of buildings still under construction.

“We’re halfway through the Hokage tower, the Uchiha compound and the Senju compound. That building will be ready in about two months. What do you think?”

Izuna stared in awe.

How cute could Tobirama be?! How fucking cute!

-

Leading a village full of ninjas was awful.

Hashirama wanted to run away.

She had not signed up for this.

Listening to the clans’ heads complaining about this and that was boring, frustrating and useless.

Pretending to listen and staying still had some benefits since she could space out minding her own business. The fact that the stillness allowed her to reach her Sannin mode seemed to escape the minds of the other clans’ leaders but she would play that nice.

Madara watched in awe the appearance of the marks over her face. So at least one leader knew.

Hashirama smiled at him across the table then cleared her throat.

-

Plans leaded nowhere.

Madara would stop formulating plans. He didn’t need plans.

Madara would go with the flow.

Yeah.

Madara banged his head on the doorsill.

Madara wanted to die.

-

Hashirama was missing.

What?

She had spread so much chakra through Konoha that Tobirama couldn’t find her.

Tobirama sighed then headed towards the Hokage tower slowly.

He didn’t fancy the council.

Source of solace was the knowledge that Madara would suffer with him during the whole meeting.

Tobirama sighed and considered the color for the curtains he and Izuna would hung in their living room. White and light blue could do.

He needed to ask Izuna.

-

The cats kept trailing behind him.

He needed to stop feeding the strays.

But they were so cute! Almost as cute as Tobirama asking about furniture.

Izuna grinned, threw another piece of food at the cats then joined Hashirama near the gates.

-

A weekend camping away from Konoha, Madara, Tobirama, the council, and all that crap was what Hashirama deserved.

A weekend spent relaxing in a clearing with Izuna and his cats.

Oh, Hashirama could get used to this.

Maybe they could keep this moment as a tradition. A weekend away from their soulmates in order not to kill them.

That could work.

Hashirama wondered why his baby brother and Madara couldn’t be friends; they were so much alike!

So maybe she could use this alone, but not properly alone, time to think about her next move. Waiting for Madara was fine to a certain degree but Hashirama could only take so much.

Maybe it was time to take control.

Izuna kept smiling dreamily so maybe there wasn’t the risk of his baby brother getting murdered but no one could really know.

Hashirama grinned, grilled the fish some more over the fire then proceeded to listen to Izuna talking about furniture and colors for wall paints and carpets.

Oh, Hashirama really could get used to this.

-

The situation with the cats was out of control.

Madara was besieged by all the fucking strays in Konoha since his little brother was away for the weekend.

Madara liked cats. Not to this degree.

A simple suiton for scaring the living shit out of all this strays. That was it.

At least, until Tobirama grabbed his wrist.

That was it.

Madara would kill the jerk.

-

“If you scare the shit out of the cats Izuna will kill me.”

Madara glared and Tobirama rubbed his temple.

“Madara.”

Tobirama had mastered the stare-no-jutsu, too. Two could play the same game.

“You know what? You can help me pack.”

Tobirama teleported both back into his and Hashirama’s house before Madara could protest.

-

Izuna wasn’t expecting the mission. A three days long mission. A three days long, solo mission. A three days long, solo, delivery mission.

Izuna glared at Hashirama, turned around and stormed out of the office.

He had a backpack to prepare.

The cats didn’t trail behind him.

-

“Is this the last?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank Kami!”

“Now what?”

“Now you wait until Izuna comes back.”

“And then?”

“You will be here, all nice and cute and Izuna will kiss you silly. Otouto, don’t worry. Madara barks but doesn’t bite and everything will be alright!”

“Maybe you should kiss him silly, nee-chan.”

“Maybe I should.”

-

Hashirama was petting his hair and Madara didn’t mind.

It was strangely relaxing. Madara could get used to the petting.

Yeah. Absolutely.

“What about that building near our brothers’?”

“If you care about my mental stability you will propose me a place far far far away from our brothers’, Senju.”

“You’re not mentally stable, Madara.”

Madara grumbled but in the end nodded. He did know he wasn’t completely ok but Hashirama still didn’t mind, so.

“So, is that building ok?”

Hashirama scratched lightly behind his ear and Madara hummed.

If Hashirama kept doing that he would say yes to whatever she would ask.

A very powerful shinobi, indeed.

-

Izuna couldn’t cook if his life depended on it.

The only thing he made was breakfast and that was a blessing because Tobirama was not friend with mornings.

And everything was more than fine, everything was perfect actually, because cooking habits concerned living with Izuna was the same as living with his sister.

The only difference was that Izuna loved shopping and every day he bought food.

The leftovers still feed the cats.

Tobirama sighed concealing a smile, walked past all the strays surrounding their door, entered his and Izuna’s apartment and headed towards the kitchen. Time to make dinner.

His life with his soulmate was more than perfect.

-

Izuna could not understand what he was seeing.

That had to be a genjutsu.

Madara did not ask for advices about houses and house-keeping and interior design.

Madara did not ask for advices, period.

Madara did not ask!

Izuna turned around and went back to where he had come from.

-

“I don’t want a wood style home.”

“You what?”

“I can concede you a wood bed, but not a whole wood home.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like wood style houses.”

“You’re a mokuton user.”

“I can’t see how the two things are related.”

“Ok.”

“I want a modern house.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you, Madara.”

-

Uzumaki Mito.

The name alone had Madara growling, barely suppressing his chakra and killing intent.

If not for Izuna’s hand forcefully clasped on his shoulder he would have stomped over to Hashirama and killed that foolish man who had thought was wise to touch her.

But Izuna’s hand was on his shoulder, the jerk on his other side and Hashirama had let one tiny green sprout grown at his feet.

Tobirama clenched his elbow in a tight hold and teleported the three of them far away from Hashirama.

Madara growled and started destroying everything in his line of sight.

-

Tobirama stared.

It was fascinating, in a morbid sort of way.

Madara seemed completely out of his mind.

Tobirama crooked his head a little.

Nothing changed.

Izuna, by his side, sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Oh. Tobirama adored his nose. It was so cute!

“Go, Rama. I’ll handle him.”

Tobirama nodded, kissed his temple and teleported back near the Hokage tower.

Time to help his sister with the diplomats.

-

Izuna waited patiently until his idiotic big brother exhausted himself and collapsed on the ground panting.

Only then he approached.

And then stared completely disappointed.

“Madara Uchiha my ass.”

Madara mumbled something and Izuna stared harder, with more disappointment.

“Get your shit together and act like a man.”

Madara mumbled some more. Izuna arched one eyebrow, deadpanned.

Madara groaned but started sitting cross legged and Izuna sit by his side, sighing.

-

“Can you believe that?”

“Well. We have just witnessed the proposal.”

“But. Can you believe that?!”

“Yes, otouto, I can. Sadly.”

“How dare them?!”

“The proposal is not bad. The implications are.”

“Mito is horrible.”

“He doesn’t understand.”

“How come he thinks you’re his soulmate?”

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t care. That’s not the point.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. They’re our gests for at least another week.”

“Nee-chan…”

“We’re shinobi, otouto, we endure. Don’t worry.”

-

Madara ended on top of the Hokage Mountain once more.

He had muttered to himself the whole walk there.

How?

How dare that man?

Madara sighed then sit and looked at the sunset.

He was feeling a bit dejected.

Madara sighed again.

-

“Honey, I’m home.”

Tobirama removed his shoes in the genkan and then padded toward their living room.

He flopped down on the kotatsu and waited for Izuna to join him.

Izuna came with a tray full of take-out and Tobirama smiled.

“You pick this up for me?”

Izuna sit by his side, their thighs touching, and nodded passing one of the container to him.

Tobirama smiled tiredly but grateful, looped one arm around his soulmate waist and flopped down bringing Izuna along.

He nuzzled his neck and whispered “Thank you, honey.”

They lay there for a while without speaking.

-

Izuna petted his soulmate’s fluffy hair silently letting the food go cold.

It didn’t matter.

Tobirama was upset and needed comfort and Izuna was there for him.

He couldn’t promise that everything would be fine because they were shinobi but he could at least be here for him.

Izuna pressed a kiss on Tobirama’s fine eyebrow and hugged him a bit more tightly.

-

Hashirama opened the door of her house surprised to see a meal ready on the table.

Since Tobirama had moved in with Izuna, almost eight months back, no one was there to cook for her but Madara stepped out of the kitchen and gestured for her to sit.

They ate in silence and then they did the dishes in silence.

Eventually Madara sighed and said quietly “I will support you always but don’t ask me to let you go.”

Hashirama turned her head and stared at his face, awed.

Then she murmured “Marry me.”

Madara turned quickly, sharingan spinning and Hashirama stared right into his eyes without fear.

Madara crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss and the world exploded around her.

-

Hashirama was everywhere around him.

Her smell, her lips, her hair, her hands.

All of her.

Madara was nowhere near ready to explain his feelings but, oh, how much he wanted to.

His lips moved on their own mouthing words against her skin.

Madara was praying.

She was his only goddess. 

She would always be his only goddess.

And for once, Madara was fine.

-

Tobirama was… trying his best. Exactly.

He was trying not to strangle Madara. Or his sister.

He was trying not to bang his head against the nearest tree, too.

And he was trying his hardest not to storm out slamming the metaphorical door because why Izuna could not stop crying?!

This situation was not an happy one!

This was a disaster.

He looked at his sister, who was smiling relaxed and whole, and sighed.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, then.”

Izuna started sobbing, Hashirama smiled brightly and Madara grunted.

Tobirama hit him square on the nose.

-

Tobirama had punched Madara.

Oh Kami!

“Rama! Nii-san!”

Izuna really didn’t know what to do so he settled for glaring at his soulmate who looked absolutely unrepentant.

Tobirama had the gall to ask “What? He grunted.”

Like that was reason enough to punch his future brother-in-law.

Izuna started sobbing more loudly thinking about the approaching wedding.

He was just so happy!

-

Hashirama laughed at her baby brother’s attitude, at Izuna’s indignant squeak and at Madara’s bewildered face.

Then she started healing Madara’s broken nose.

Madara grunted but relaxed under her healing chakra and Hashirama gripped his hand and smiled.

She was so happy.

-

Hashirama was smiling and she looked happy just like her old self.

Madara could do nothing but stare in awe.

At least, until the jerk’s upset glare became too much.

Madara turned, Hashirama’s hand still holding her healing chakra over his nose, glared then smirked.

“We are already married, by the way.”

Served the jerk right.

He was Madara Uchiha after all.

-

Tobirama had never seen his soulmate so worked up.

Izuna looked like an enraged wild animal, sharingan spinning and hair moving all around.

He was so beautiful.

Tobirama sighed dreamily and fell in love a little bit more.

Tobirama watched amazed his soulmate beat the shit out of Madara standing side by side with his sister.

Tobirama looped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tobirama smiled.

-

Izuna stormed into the Hokage’s office.

Madara and Hashirama couldn’t do this to him.

Izuna was resolute in demanding a ceremony.

No one would deprive him of a wedding.

No one.

Izuna stopped right in front of Hashirama’s desk and glared.

-

Her clone dispersed itself and the memory of Izuna’s enraged speech about the lack of their wedding ceremony filled her head.

Hashirama rubbed her temple.

Her little break was over, sadly.

She gathered all her things and started walking towards the Hokage’s office, dragging her feet.

Not even ten seconds later Izuna’s enraged roar filled the village.

It was all Madara’s fault.

Hashirama sulked a bit.

-

Madara blinked.

Then blinked again.

Who in their right mind would give him the task to talk to Uzushio’s delegation?

Madara furrowed his brows and turn to glare at the jerk.

It was all Tobirama’s fault.

Madara hissed under his breath.

-

Tobirama sighed dejected.

First Mito and his absurd, and completely out of line, leers then his sister’s secret wedding then his soulmate’s colossal breakdown and now this?!

Tobirama glanced at the scowl on Madara’s face and then at Mito’s absurd hair.

Tobirama hated that hair.

It was all Izuna’s fault.

Tobirama frowned.

-

Hashirama had exiled him to one of the training ground.

How dare she? How dare she?!

It was a wedding ceremony they were talking about, for Kami’s sake!

Izuna stomped his foot hard on the ground, then turned an started destroying all the training posts.

Served Hashirama right.

It was all Hashirama’s fault.

Izuna would have this wedding ceremony, no matter what.

-

Hashirama was exhausted. Absolutely drenched of all her patience and mental energy.

Uzushio’s delegation was tiring, spoiled and demanding but they had finally signed the treaty.

Hashirama was ready to celebrate, preferably sleeping for the entire next week.

But she had one last task.

She had to saw them to the gates.

Finally!

Hashirama was sure nothing could go wrong.

Then she spotted Madara, Tobirama and Izuna waiting for them.

-

Madara was trying his best to stay still and see the fucking man out is his village.

His face was blank, his arms crossed over his chest and if his little brother had his hand fisted in the back of his uniform it was no one damn business.

And Madara was doing a pretty good job in staying calm and not lashing at the man.

Until the man, in the midst of the goodbyes, took Hashirama’s hand and brought it to his mouth.

Clearly, the wave of choking killing intent Madara released wasn’t his fault.

-

Tobirama turned around so fast he gave himself whiplash.

He was running through the hand signs for a barrier even before he knew it.

And then all of Madara’s killing intent disappeared.

It disappeared so fast Tobirama actually choked.

What was wrong with Madara?!

-

Izuna jerked his arms back bringing Madara along.

He twirled around to face his brother ready to yell only to gape right in his face.

Madara was staring at something over his shoulders awed.

His killing intent missing.

What was wrong with Madara?!

-

Mito took her hand and brought it to his mouth and Hashirama didn’t have time to react.

Then Madara’s killing intent blazed.

Mito, who was still holding her hand, moved to protect her attacking Madara and started running through hand signs.

It wasn’t her fault.

Clearly, it wasn’t her fault.

When a quite unknown shinobi started forming a jutsu trying to attack one’s soulmate one could only do so much.

Hashirama reacted on instinct and in three seconds flat she had Mito pinned to the ground with a kunai to his throat.

Mito stared at her in panic but she dismissed him turning her head a little to stare at Madara.

-

Madara could do nothing but stare.

Hashirama was furious and beautiful. And deadly.

She was deadly beautiful.

Madara dropped to his knees and whispered even if they were at least fifteen meters apart.

“Marry me.”

Hashirama’s smile was answer enough.

And Madara was so gone.

-

What was going on?!

Tobirama stared bewildered.

He stared at Madara, kneeled in the middle of the gates.

At his sister, with a kunai still pressed to Mito’s throat.

At the diplomats whose expressions run from horror to confusion.

And at Izuna.

His soulmate started crying and Tobirama sighed before reaching for him.

-

Tears running down his face and snotty nosed Izuna stared pleadingly at his brother and sister-in-law.

“Please. Please. You won’t be disappointed. Please!”

When Hashirama and Madara nodded their tired agreement Izuna resumed his sobbing against Tobirama’s chest.

He missed the departure of Uzushio’s delegation.

That wasn’t a problem.

He finally had a wedding ceremony to plan!

-

Hashirama run a hand down her face then leaned back against Madara, sighing.

Uzushio’s delegation was finally gone.

All Mito’s ordeal was over and the man had turned tail pretty quickly once had witnessed that they were not, in fact, soulmates. Hashirama had appreciated the speed at which Mito had dismissed his courtship, it was the only thing that man had done right.

Tobirama and Izuna had gone home.

And they were alone for the first time in a week.

If she wasn’t so tired Hashirama would have cheered.

But she was tired so she pouted at the gates in front of her.

Madara scooped her up and whispered “Let’s get you to bed. We can deal with Izuna tomorrow.”

Hashirama nodded and was asleep before Madara finished the signs for teleporting them back to her house.

-

Madara was not fine. He was not fine, thank you very much!

His own little brother, that little shit, had betrayed him!

This was not what they had agreed to almost six months ago!

Madara stared in horror at his reflection in the mirror and then at Izuna’s and Tobirama’s clones.

Madara was not fine!

-

Tobirama, the real one, stood in the middle of the meadow, clipboard in hand, directing the poor genins his soulmate had hired for hanging the paper lanterns.

He gave the poor souls a map showing how and where they were supposed to hung the lanterns before turning to the next team.

He checked his clipboard and explained the kids where to find tables and chairs and gave them a diagram that showed where they had to put everything.

Then proceeded to explain where to find all the things needed to set the tables to the next team.

Tobirama sighed exhausted and when Izuna glared at him in passing he hurriedly resumed his task.

Tobirama absolutely didn’t want to enrage his soulmate.

His soulmate was deadly beautiful and Tobirama didn’t want to be on his bad list.

Absolutely no.

He looked at his clipboard again and motioned for the next team to come over.

-

Izuna sighed happily and showed the last of the genin teams where they had to put the flowers.

He turned slowly and appreciated the view of the meadow almost completed.

Izuna smiled brightly then started looking for Tobirama.

They had to go home and get dressed!

-

Hashirama hummed completely relaxed soaking in the tub.

The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled the presence of her baby brother and Izuna’s clone.

Oh.

Time to get ready.

Hashirama smiled.

-

Madara shifted from foot to foot and glared at his little brother.

They were both clad in formal kimonos and Madara was deeply uncomfortable.

Standing in front of that monstrosity of a flowers’ arch Madara glanced at all the shinobis gathered there for celebrating his wedding.

Madara swallowed.

Then squared his shoulders and kept waiting for Hashirama trying to calm his breath.

He wasn’t nervous.

He was Madara Uchiha and Madara Uchiha didn’t do nervous.

-

Tobirama frowned at his own obi then pinched to bridge of his nose.

Izuna would kill him.

Luckily his sister was there to save the day.

Hashirama shook her head, managing somehow to keep her hair in place, and helped him tie the obi the right way.

Tobirama sighed and whispered nervously “Ready?”

Hashirama smiled warmly and reassuring and hugged him.

Then he helped her wear her dress following her calm instructions.

-

Hashirama let her baby brother walk her to the stage where Madara was waiting.

Madara’s face was priceless, Izuna was barely holding back his tears and she hadn’t even done anything yet!

Hashirama grinned and in a blink of an eye they were married. Again.

The village roared with applauses and cries of joy and Madara kisses her in front of everyone for the second time.

Hashirama laughed happily against Madara’s lips.

-

Oh Madara was fine the way he was. Perfectly fine.

Madara was perfectly fine the way he was, thank you very much.

Even the yelling match between one of the youngest Uchiha and one of the seemingly ageless Hyuga about the power of their respective dojutsu couldn’t reach him.

Madara sipped his sake and hummed to Hashirama who was laughing by his side.

He had to admit that Izuna had done a wonderful job.

He sipped more sake and stared at Hashirama completely smitten.

A very powerful shinobi.

Yeah.

-

Tobirama nodded absolutely uninterested in what the Aburame in front of him was saying and searched the crowd looking for Izuna.

The Aburame kept talking about the importance of pollination so Tobirama redirected… uhm… her – maybe him? Tobirama settled for them since with Aburames no one really knew – redirected them to one of the Yamanakas sitting around and walked toward Izuna.

Izuna was trying to escape one of the Inuzuka. And was the Inuzuka sniffing him?

Oh Kami, this wasn’t a village!

“Inuzuka-san, can you please just stop?! Thank you!”

“You smell like cats!”

“Well, you smell like dogs, what do you expect?!”

Tobirama sighed, smiled apologetically at the Inuzuka and dragged his soulmate to one of the unoccupied tables at the far end of the meadow.

The Inuzuka started chatting happily with a group of Hatakes, Hyugas and Naras and Tobirama collapsed on the chair.

They sit there and Tobirama tried to regain his mental balance.

-

Izuna pouted at Tobirama but then relaxed a bit looking at the gathering.

Representative from all the clans were there mingling together, chatting in a very shinobi way, in the case of the Uchihas they were grunting, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Izuna had done a very good job if he had to say so himself.

The ceremony had been so moving! And the vows! And then the banquet! And now the party! And the decorations! And the flowers! Hashirama’s dress!

Izuna smiled contently, dried the two tears running down his cheeks and rested his head on Tobirama’s shoulder.

-

Hashirama squeezed Madara’s hand and smiled back at the Akimichis in front of her thanking them once more for the delicious banquet.

They toasted at her, at them, one more time along the two missing part of their team scattered around; the Naras were drinking and napping and laying all around the clearing while the Yamanakas were gossiping and eating and mingling with the others clans.

Inuzukas and Hatakes were chatting about their canine summons, Hyugas and Uchihas were still arguing, Aburames and Sarutobis were toasting randomly, and some of the Aburames had already lost control over their insects, and Senjus were scattered all around in full Senju-style.

Hashirama smiled and squeezed Madara’s hand again.

“This is exactly what we dreamed. Madara, our dream is real now.”

Hashirama whispered awed and saw the exact same amazement in her soulmate’s eyes.

Hashirama kissed him under the soft lights of the lanterns smiling.

-

Madara kept kissing her under the moonlight until the strong smell of something burning reached his nose.

Madara turned around glaring at the Sarutobis smoking casually too near the fireworks.

Madara opened his mouth to speak but a Senju kid barreled past him chasing a Nara; the two were followed by a dog and what had to be a small wolf.

Madara stared because after the animals an Inuzuka and an Hatake came running; they were calling or cheering for they summons.

Madara then shook himself out of his stupor and glared again at the Sarutobis only to watch in horror as the wolf clashed against the group of smoking ninja. Knocked out off their feet the men fell right over the fireworks.

Madara groaned exasperated.

-

When the first fireworks went off uncontrolled Tobirama jumped in with a suiton ready.

The other suiton users helped him and in the end they were able to save most of the fireworks; the losses were minimal thankfully or Izuna would have been on the warpath.

Tobirama sighed and smiled tiredly, chatted some more with other shinobis then turned to his soulmate.

Tobirama had taken only half a step towards Izuna when he stopped dead in his track.

“Have you kidnapped a baby?!”

Tobirama had never squeaked in his life but there was always a first time.

-

Izuna hadn’t kidnapped a baby, obviously!

He had found it.

Him?

Izuna had found him!

While Tobirama was taking care of the fireworks he had heard some strange noises just outside of the lightened meadow so he had investigated.

Turned out it was a baby. It wasn’t his fault! It could have been an enemy nin, instead!

Tobirama should be glad!

“Someone lost it? Him. Someone lost him. I just found him over there.”

“Izuna, you can’t lose a baby, honey. You know that, don’t you?”

Izuna stared at the sleeping baby in his arms; he had fluffy white hair and strange red marks at the corner of his eyes.

Came to think of it he really looked like Tobirama.

Izuna cocked his head a little and Tobirama approached him.

“Have you lost him, Rama?”

Tobirama squeaked again “What?!”

“Look at him! Have you lost him?”

Tobirama massaged his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Izuna, honey, how could have I lost a baby? We’re both men honey, we physically can’t have babies.”

“Yeah, but look at him.”

“I’m looking at him. Ok, what are you really asking me here?”

Izuna stared at his soulmate, the baby still cradled in his arms.

They came to an agreement and Izuna turned to the gathering.

“So, no one lost this baby, right?”

-

The silence that fell over the meadow was heavy.

Hashirama started laughing loudly and Madara groaned by her side.

Then she approached her baby brother and run her chakra over the baby in Izuna’s arms to check him.

The baby blinked black sleepy eyes and bubbled happily at her.

“You’re healthy and ready to go, don’t you?”

She hadn’t planned to coo over the baby but really, he was the perfect mix of Tobirama and Izuna!

She smiled at the couple and said “Looks like I’m going to be the favorite aunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: As always I’m my own beta so please point out any mistakes.  
> #NotBeta’dWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> PPS: I've just realized that these two idiots got married in every single one of my fic. I don't know why but this has made me laugh hard.
> 
> -Hh


End file.
